In a known gear pump such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,770; 5,252,047; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/207,771 pending, a pair of meshed straight-cut spur gears journaled in cavity of a housing by a floating bearing and a fixed bearing. The floating bearing and fixed bearing and the housing define an entrance chamber and discharge chamber within the cavity. One of the meshed gears is driven or rotated by an external power source, while the other gear is restrained within the housing as an idler and rotates because of its meshing engagement with the externally driven gear. The entrance chamber is connected to a source of fluid through an inlet port and as the meshed gears rotate fluid is drawn into the chamber as adjacent pairs of gear teeth come out of mesh. The fluid drawn-in is transported within the inter-tooth spaces of gear members and as adjacent pairs of gear teeth come into mesh, fluid is displaced through an exit port associated with the discharge chamber. Close tolerances, various seals and the mesh of the gears prevents the commingling of fluid between the entrance chamber and discharge chamber. These pumps operate in a satisfactory manner except when a reverse input rotary torque is applied to the pair of intermeshing gears. The intermeshing gears respond to the reverse input rotary torque by transporting fluid from the discharge chamber to the entrance chamber and as a result an internal fluid pressure buildup occurs. This internal fluid pressure acts on the floating bearing and fixed bearing to seal the discharge chamber from the entrance chamber and in some instances the intermeshing gears actually engage and cut material from the housing adjacent the exit port. If such material is not removed from the system, the material may later affect the operation of other components in the system and such internal pressure may also have an adverse affect on other components in the system.